Things change
by rawr-a-saur
Summary: i'm not good with these....so...READ PLZ lol :p
1. Characters

ok...so..i'm totally sorry but no story yet...i want to make sure that you guys wanna read it before i post it...so...here are the characters (i know..there's a LOT)

ps I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! if i did then i would make sasuke have a better attitude and sakura would get anger management lol

* * *

person they are paired with

best guy friend=bguf

best friend that's a girl=bgf

((also..the bandana is the thing with the village sign on it like naruto has on his forehead..))

made up guy1 court sikaru~~~what she looks like= longish red haired pulled into ponytail, gold eyes, bandana around forehead bguf=neji bgf=temari

shino koruma myto~~~what she looks like= short brown haired, black eyes, bandana around middle of upper left leg bguf=naruto bgf=tenten

neji shiburu naviro~~~what she looks like= short blue haired, brown eyes, bandana around forehead bguf=kiba bgf=hinata

revised choji kyomi shibuya~~~what she looks like= below shoulders, blue haired, with long bangs, red eyes, bandana around forehead bguf=choji bgf=temari

guy like iruka kori sukito~~~what she looks like= long, white hair in clips behind head, spiked up, feathers above ears in hair, amber eyes, bandana around waist bguf=kankuro bgf=temari

guy like itachi and kakashi kinari satoshi~~~what she looks like= long-ish bangs, long white hair pulled into pig tails, blue eyes, bandana around neck bguf=kankuro bgf=sakura

gaara kani kiran~~~what she looks like= long brown hair, brown eyes, bandana around neck bguf=lee bgf=ino

naruto hitari tanaka~~~what she looks like= jewel like green eyes, silver hair, bandana around forehead bguf=shikamaru bgf=ino

kiba kasuke nakamura~~~what she looks like= black hair, two white clips on bangs holding them back, deep brown eyes, bandana around neck bguf=shikamaru bgf=hinata

shikamaru kasashi moritu~~~what she looks like= long (past waist) black hair pulled back into ponytail and deep blue eyes, bandana around waist bguf=choji bgf=sakura

sasuke kasashi tokishu~~~what she looks like= long black hair, short bangs, purple eyes, bandana around middle upper right arm bguf=kankuro bgf=tenten

snake-ish guy(not orochi) kesoshi tokishu (kasashi's twin)~~~what she looks like=exactly like kasashi t. cept silver eyes bandana around just above elbow on left arm bguf=kankuro bgf=ino

kankuro inukashi kimura~~~what she looks like= short, crimson hair and crimson eyes, bandana around upper-ish right leg bguf=choji bgf=sakura

made up guy2 hinaru hara~~~what she looks like= black hair, deep emerald eyes, mask around mouth and nose, bandana around neck bguf=shikamaru bgf=hinata

* * *

made up guy1-kiro shutoma~~~what he looks like= spikey, black hair, enterjetic just like court, blunt, clueless, silver eyes, bandana around forehead

revised choji~~~what he looks like= skinny, and middle part of bandana pulled down so hair just spikes out, better outfit

guy like iruka(name: keiji sugisaki)~~~what he looks like= comes with the girls, already with kori, black hair long behind head covers back of bandana but not front, dark blue eyes, personality like iruka{bandana around upper, left leg

guy like itachi and kakashi(name: rai ichiro)~~~what he looks like= personality is quiet and reserved like itachi but kiddingly caring like kakashi and smart, silver hair in itachi's do, and has a mask over his mouth and nose, DEEP red-ish black eyes, came with the girls, already with kinari{bandana around forehead

snake guy(not orochi) ((name: makoto okawa))~~~what he looks like= came with the girls, already with kesoshi, long, black hair, sky blue eyes with amber specks, like hinata in the quiet, shyness, can stretch his body like orichi but not evil, heck he's the opposite{bandana around upper left arm

made up guy2-kouga kishima~~~what he looks like= (looks like kouga from inuyasha) long-ish DARK brown hair pulled into ponytail and bandana around forehead, lets it be known how much he loves hinaru

karin=kasuke's dog

yeah it's kinda confusing o.O sorry!!


	2. chapter 1

ok..so...chapter 1 is here!!! =]

after one good reveiw and one person bein a hater...  
anywho...i own nothing ='[

"talk"

_"naruto thought"_

_**"kyuubi thought"**_

_"hitari thought"_

_**"avekai thought"**_

and now for chapter 1!!!! (it may be a bit confusing with the introductions of my characters but it should be good other than that and grammatical/spelling errors lol)

* * *

On this clear day two black shadows could be seen shooting through the trees of Konoha. "So, when are we going to reach the village?" One of the shadows asked. "We are about...Two miles away from the gates." The other replied. "Cool. I was

getting tired of all this jumping, and my chakra's getting pretty low." The first shadow stopped suddenly and looked around. "You feel that?" She asked quietly. The other one was standing on another branch and sniffed the air. "How's it look down

there, Karin?" Down at the forest floor a dog sniffed around then looked up. "All seems well down here...But there is an odd scent...Like that of a fox...but...not." "Well that makes **loads** of sence." The first girl sighed. The second girl glared at her.

"Don't insult Karin." "I can insult your dog if i want to, Kasuke." Kasuke flipped her off then turned around. "We have to get into town before night fall..which is soon." She said before continuing jumping from branch to branch. The first girl sighed but

followed after her anyway. After a few minutes they had reached the gates to the village and landed beside a big siberian husky with a blue eye and a red eye. "Thank's for waiting for us, Karin." "No problem." the dog replied. "All right. Hitari, your

turn." Hitari smiled. "Ok." She walked up to the gate gaurds with Kasuke and Karin behind her. She waved at the gaurds smiling a bright smile. "Hi there!! Nice day out, isn't it?" The two men looked at her and then smiled. "Yes, it is pretty nice." One

of them said. "Well me and my friend were comming into town to visit my uncle." Hitari let the smile slide off her face and fake tears fill her eyes. "You see he's very sick and my mother couldn't come to visit him so she said we could go without her. I'm

so *sniffle* afraid that he wont last much longer *sniffle*." The guys looked at each other again and then the one that had spoken to them shrugged before turning to them again. "Go on ahead." He told them smiling sadly. "Thank you, *sniffle* sir."

Kasuke hugged Hitari's shoulders and the three walked trough the gates. Once they were far enough in the town they turned a corner and broke out into laughter. "God! How easy was that?!" Kasuke asked. Hitari nodded. "I know! Just pull out

some fake tears and any guy will do anything for you." After they controled their laughter, they made their way into town glancing at the people that they passed. "And this is our home town." Kasuke said as she looked around. "Look at all these

weirdos." Hitari rolled her eyes. "You talk to a dog. How much weirder can you get?" Said dog glared at her. "There is nothing wrong with dogs." "I know but still." Hitari stopped and blinked a couple of times. Kasuke turned and looked at her. "What's

wrong?" "I could have sworn..." Hitari mummbled to herself before turning down a road. "Hey!! Wait up!!" The two caught up with Hitari, who had stopped in front of a hotel with built in hot springs. Kasuke looked at the place then looked at Hitari

and her eyes went wide. "That smile can only mean one thing." The next second there was a white haired man shoved out of the hotel with two women yelling at him. "Ladies, ladies...I was only 'researching'." He said with a stupid smile on his face.

"Uncle Jariyah!!!" Hitari shouted excitedly as she launched herself at him and hugged him. "Well, if it isn't my favorite neice. I didn't know you were coming into town." She looked at him with a big smile on her face. "Weeell actually all the girls are

coming, but me and Kasuke needed to find us a place to stay. Sooo I was wondering.." She gave him the big "puppy dog" eyes. He sighed. "You want to stay at my place...Of course. I guess that's ok." Hitari clapped her hands together. "Thank you

uncle Jariyah!!" She saw something moving behind her uncle and leaned over to see it better. "It" was a guy that looked around her age with an orange outfit, spikey blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. "Who's he?" she asked but before Jariyah could

answer, the blonde caught sight of him. "Hey!! There you are, pervy sage!!!" He yelled. Hitari snickered and held her hand over her mouth trying to hold in her laughter. It didn't work well and she doubled over laughing so hard she was crying.

Jariyah gave her a look before turning to the blonde. "How many time's have I told you, Naruto, my name is Ja-ri-yah!!" Naruto stared at him. "Yeah, whatever, pervy sage." Jariyah clenched his fists and glared at Naruto. Hitari had finally controlled

herself and then poked Jariyah. "The name fits you, you know that, right?" Jariyah sweat dropped and while he was down on the ground Hitari smiled at Naruto. "Hi! My name's Hitari Tanaka." "And I am Kasuke Nakamura and this is Karin." "She has a

great coat of fur." They heard from behind them. The girls turned and saw a dark haired boy with red marks on the side of his face and a dog sitting on his head. Kasuke smiled. "Your Kiba aren't you? And Akamaru?" Kiba looked confused. "Yeah.

How'd-" "I've met your mom, and she tends to brag about you." Kiba looked embarrased. "Yeah..Well you're right about the bragging..She does the same with you and, I'm guessing Karin." "So this is Kiba and Akamaru. When your mother said

Akamaru was small I thought he would be smaller than he is." Karin said to Kiba. "Dude a talking dog!!" "Uh..Naruto..You might want to stop poking her. Karin is known to bite" Hitari warned. "OW!!" "Too late." Kasuke said. "Hmm.." Hitari looked

around. "Where did uncle Jariyah go?" Karin sniffed around. "He left a few minutes ago..And judging by the scent..He went that way." She said motioning towards the left. Kasuke sighed. "Well I guess we gotta go find him. Bye Kiba. Bye Akamaru."

She said petting the little dog on the head. "See ya, Naruto." Hitari shouted over her shoulder. They jumped from building to building and finally found the "pervy sage" peeping through a fence and giggling like a maniac. Hitari landed beside him

sighing. "Do you want ME to start calling you 'pervy sage', too, Uncle?" "Eh? Oh, hi there, Hitari." He said looking up at her with fake innocence. "Just take us to your place and then you can go back to your 'research'." She sighed. Jariyah showed

them were his house was and left right after. "What a pervert." Kasuke said sitting down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "I will send a message to the other girls." Karin said quickly running out of the door. Hitari opened the fridge and was met

with molded food and a lot of liquor. "No food or drinks..I guess it's just water for the night" She sighed while closing the door to the fridge and walking over to the sink. She filled a glass with water then downed it in one gulp. "Well they will most

likely be here around dawn, so might as well get some sleep. See ya in the morning." Kasuke nodded and lay her head down on the table. _That is so weird how she can just go to sleep in any postion or place.._Hitari thought as she gave her friend one

last glance before laying down on her uncles bed and drifting off to sleep. Hitari woke a few hours later to hear something opening the door. She glanced at the clock and saw that it was around 5 am. _Who could that be? Maybe it's the others? Naw, _

_they're too far away to get here this quick..._ Hitari closed her eyes and held her index and middle fingers up on both hands, and put her hands together, focusing her chakra. Then, she made some quick hand signs and stopped with all her fingers

intwined except the index, holding the tips of her index and tumbs together. _Air mirror_. She pulled her thumbs away from her index fingers and an image appeared inbetween them. Hitari sighed. _It's only uncle Jariyah...Might as well get up now.. _Her

stomach growled at her and she blushed. _And get something to eat..Maybe ramen..._She sat up and stretched before getting out of the bed just in time for Jariyah to stumble into the room. "The bed's over here, Uncle." Hitari went over to him and

helped him into bed. He was asleep before his eyes closed. Hitari sighed. "What a weirdo.." She walked into the other room and Kasuke looked up at her. "Morning." "Good morning to you, Kas. You want to go get some ramen?" "Do you think there's

a place open this early?" Kasuske asked while stretching. "I hope so." The two girls left and wandered around town a while. "Yeah, I don't think there's any ramen place open this early." Kasuke yawned. _I know I know!! Now I'm going to get a lecture _

_from you about how inhumane it is to get up this early..Well I didn't choose to wake up._ Hitari grummbled mentally. After two and a half hours of wandering, the girls made their way to the gates. They reached them just in time for 12 girls and 4 guys to

walk in behind Karin. Hitari squealed. "Court!!!" She jumped the red head and hugged her tight before glancing around and catching sight of Keiji and Kori. "You dragged him along with you, Kori?" The white haired girl smiled. "Well what can I say..I'm

very convincing." "Convincing?" Keiji asked. "Or scary?" Kori glared at him and he backed away from her. "He's right, You know.." Court said after shoving Hitari off of her. Karin sniffed the air then spun around. "Kasuke..." "What is it Karin?" She

turned halfway and saw a crowd of people. "Uh...Cool...A welcoming party." A girl with crimson hair said as she stared at the people. A woman stepped infront of the crowd of people and cleared her throat. "I am Lady Tsunade, the Hokage and Sunin,

and heard news from my cousin that you were coming, and since I am Hokage," Tsunade smiled. "We are here to welcome you all to Konoha." Hitari saw Naruto up on a roof top looking down on them and waved at him. He grinned a big grin and

oddly enough it made her blush a little. While Kasuke caught sight of Kiba and smiled when Akamaru jumped into her arms. He barked at her a few times and she laughed. "You can tell him I say 'hi', too, and I hope that he can show me around here,

since I haven't seen this place since I was little." Akamaru barked happily and hopped out of her arms. "If you want.." Kori said stepping forward. "We can introduce ourselves." "Well that would be nice!!" A voice said from to the right of them and the

crimson haired girl giggled. "Kankuro!! Sorry about him." A blonde girl (aka temari) said hitting Kankuro on the back of the head. "That's ok. Most of us are used to worse." A few of the girls got shot glares and they laughed nevously. Hitari stood from

where she was sitting and grinned. "All right!! I am Hitari Tanaka!!" Court stepped forward. "Court Sikaru." A short haired, brunette girl looked up from the ground and nodded her head. "Koruma Myto." A short haired, blue-nette half-heartedly

grinned. "Shiburu Naviro." A long haired, blue-nette, grinned and pointed to herself. "I am Kyomi Shibuya, and I love food!!" Hitari gave her an ashamed look. "Kyomi." Kori rolled her eyes. "Kori Sukito, and I am proud that I am not related to any of

them." The girl beside Kori twirled her hair nevously. "Kinari Satoshi." The girl in the back half-nodded. "Kani Kiran." "Kasashi Moritu." A raven haired girl said boredly before yawning. "Kasashi Tokishu. Please don't get me confused with her." She said

gesturing over to the other Kasashi. A girl that looked exactly like Kasashi T. laughed a little. "Kesoshi Tokishu, and if you get me confused with K.T. it's ok" The only difference between the two was Kasashi had purple eyes while Kesoshi had silver.

The crimson haired girl was next. "Inukashi Kimura; Kankuro had the right idea. It wouldn't be good for you to not know our names while we're here." A masked girl looked out at them curiously. "Hinaru Hara." Next it was the guy's turns. "I'm Keiji

Sugisaki. I came with Kori." Keiji sighed. The guy beside Kinari just stared at them. "Rai Ichiro. Kinari drug me here." "M-Makota O-Okawa" A raven haried guy said as he pulled at a string on his glove. A simoltanious "AAWW!!!" was heard through the

crowd causing Makota to blush deep red and back away slightly. Kesoshi growled at the girls that were moving forward. "He's taken." "And I am Kouga Kishima. Hinaru is mine." He said as he pulled her up against him causing her to blush. "Nice to

meet you all. And just for the heck of it, might as well have some fun, right? Tonight we will have a festival!! With gambling!!" Tsunade said rubbing her hands together. Jariyah, who had appeared out of nowhere, sighed. "You really haven't changed,

huh?" Hitari jumped up into a tree and then onto the roof Naruto was on. "So, how do you like my friends?" "They're an interesting bunch, I know that much." Hitari laughed sadly. "Yeah well..Interesting doesn't even begin to cover it..More like

screwed up." Naruto looked at her confused but before he could ask, Kori called for Hitari. "Sorry, I gotta go. I'll see you later..right?" She looked at him hopefully and he nodded. She smiled and jumped off the roof to join the other girls, not noticing

Naruto staring at her. _**"**__**There is something different about her.."**__ "I know that Kyuubi. But what is it?"_ Hitari and Kasuke showed the 12 other girls and the 4 guys to their temporary home, and they all went to their seperate rooms. Kasuke's room

was right beside Hitari's so they walked down the hall together. "So..You seem to like that Naruto guy." Hitari looked at her shocked. "Yeah, sure as a friend. I don't even know his last name so I can't like him." They continued to walk down the hall in

silence for a few minutes then Hitari spoke again. "And anyway, when I'm near him I sence that same thing that we both did when we got here." Kasuke looked confused. "Well..Karin said something about it smelling like a fox but not a fox..Maybe he

knows someone that has a fox, or something like that, sealed in them." Hitari sighed. "I don't know. Can we talk about it later?" "After the festival." Hitari nodded and went into her room to change clothes. After about 40 minutes all 18 people had

changed into better clothes and most of them had joined into the festival. Hitari stood over towards the buildings staring at all the people that were talking and having fun. She gave them all one last glance over before turning and walking in no

particular direction. The one thing she didn't notice was that she was being watched by 3 sets of eyes. _Why do I feel so depressed?_ She thought sighing._ I should be happy. I found my uncle and the village pretty fast. Heck they're even having a festival to _

_welcome us all._ Hitari snapped back to reality when a twig snapped behind her. _What was that?!_ She thought while she looked around frantically. "W-Who's there?" _Nice...You sound like such a fearless ninja..._ Her heart stopped as an evil chuckle drifted

across the field she was standing in. "Well, if it isn't Hitari. Long time no see." She turned around to see a man standing there in a black outfit. "What? I don't know you. If I did I wouldn't think that you were stalking me." The guy grinned at her evily.

"You're the reason that my father died." Hitari gave him a blank look which made him angry. "You and that damned THING in you, were the reason my father died!!!" He yelled before running forward. Hitari avoided him but then she was caught from

behind and had a glistening kunia held up to her throat. _Calm down...He wont...Not with a festival going on near here...Right? _"I'm going to enjoy killing you." The man said and pulled the kunia tighter against her throat causing blood to run down her

neck. "Hitari!!" "Hita!!" Hitari looked up when she heard her name be called and saw Kasuke and Naruto run out form different hidding places. "You brought friends with you? Well I guess I can't have fun with you...Unless I kill them first." Hitari's eyes

got wide then glazed over. Her body relaxed and the wound on her neck sizzled. Slowly her eyes slipped closed as she chuckled, confusing the man. "You DARE to threaten MY life and then threaten my FRIENDS' lives?..." She slipped out of his arms

and whipped around behind him, grabbing the kunia and slipping it across his neck quickly. "What an idiot." "Hita!!" Kasuke yelled then noticed Naruto run towards Hitari. "No!!" She grabbed him and pulled him back. "What are you doing?! We need

to help her!!" Naruto yelled looking at Kasuke shocked. "Not right now!!" She said looking back out at her friend and Naruto followed her gaze just in time to see the man that had attacked Hitari, quiver a bit before his head fell off and then his body

followed it to the ground. "What?! Why did she-?!" Hitari's eyes snapped open and stared at Naruto. "So you're the one that everyone is so curious about." She said before appearing right in front of him. "You don't look so special...But you do have a

weird chakra..." She looked him over before sniffing him. "Hm...Kyuubi? Well I never thought you of all demons would be captured by the humans." Naruto's eyes widened comically. "Well..I guess if I could then you could as well." She added

shrugging. "Hi..tari..What are you talking about?" Naruto was slightly scared. He had never seen someone look like they actually had blood as the iris in their eyes and this did not sit well with him. "Naruto Uzumaki...The dwelling place of the nine

tailed fox demon, better known as Kyuubi...Did you know that the girl that I reside in has fealings for you? And she has only known you for..What? Two days? That really isn't a surprise to me..You do look...." She sniffed him again and Naruto leaned a

bit away from her. "And smell wonderful." "Avekai!! Stop it!!" Kasuke shouted. "Those are not things for you to tell people!!" Hitari chuckled. "Like I care." She leaned over and whispered "Naruto..Hitari told me to tell you to come find her at midnight

tonight. She will be waiting for you on the rooftops." Then she was gone. Naruto's heart was beating ninety-to-nothing and he couldn't breathe right. **_"_**_**Ah, Avekai..Now there's a woman."**__ "Say WHAT?!?!?!" **"**__**Nothing..Are you going to search the **_

_**rooftops or what? It is almost 11 and you need time to look."**__ "Why should I even go in the first place?" **"**__**Because Hitari wanted you to."**_ Naruto mentally growled. Kyuubi was right. "Damn." He mummbled before he ran off. Kasuke spun around

and tried to stop him but he was too quick. "Naruto!! Come back here!!" "I'm goin home!! Now leave me alone!!" He shouted over his shoulder as he jumped onto a roof. After he had covered about half the town, Naruto heard labored breathing as

he turned a corner of a building. Sitting by the ledge of the roof, Hitari was hugging her legs close to herself. She looked up when she senced the Kyuubi and Naruto's chakra. "Naruto..I'm so sorry for what you saw earlier...I didn't mean..I didn't want

to...I just can't control her!!" Tears started streaming down her cheeks and Naruto couldn't help but feel bad. "Hey..It's ok..I know you didn't want to do that..Sometimes the demons are just idiots..But hey I understand..." She looked up into his blue

eyes and couldn't look away. Naruto wiped the tears off of her face and pushed some of her hair that had been stuck to her face by the tears, behind her ears ((hee-hee it ryhmed)). **_"_**_**So...What exactly are we doing?"**__ "What are you talking about?" ___

_**"You're going to kiss her aren't you?"**__ "I am not!!" **"**__**You are!!! Sweet...Finally some action for me." **"__Don't even think about it Kyuubi!! I'm not letting you have control!!" **"**__**You have no choice boy." **_And with that, Naruto's control over his body

was kicked to the curb. Kyuubi took a deep breath and looked at the confused emerald eyes infront of him. **_"_**_**This is going to be fun." **"__I hate you..."__** "But you wont later..When you two are...How do you humans say it? 'Boyfriend and **_

_**girlfriend'? Yeah..That's **__**right.."**_ Naruto growled at Kyuubi who just grinned at him. In reality Kyuubi had leaned in a little closer to Hitari, who had let go of her legs, letting them slide out flat on the roof. "Naru....to....W-What are you doing?" "Shh..."

Kyuubi whispered before he closed the distance between them. She started to squirm a little and Kyuubi pinned her arms to the ledge behind her and held her legs down with his own. Hitari was starting to get worried and tried to get free but it was

no use. Naruto was stronger than her. **_"_**_**Oh Kyuubi...I know what you're doing..."**"__What?! If you know then help me!!" **"**__**Why? I'm taking control now.."**_ Then Hitari's control was gone as well and Kyuubi noticed it. He backed away from her and

smiled. "Nice to see you again, Avekai." She sighed and stood up. "I wish I could say the same." "You came back here? I'm amazed." Avekai's eyes filled with more red. "Like you were of any help to me. If my human didn't have an infatuation with

Naruto, then I would already have gotten my revenge on you." Kyuubi laughed. "Now now..You know you don't want to kill me." Avekai was silent for a few minutes, then all her features relaxed as she sighed. "No..But you royally pissed me off.." The

world flashed and Kyuubi and Avekai's bodies were no longer Naruto and Hitari's. Kyuubi stood about two and a half feet taller than Naruto's normal height, with dark red hair that spiked in about the same fashon. Avekai was around the same height

but her hair was totally black with no reflections even with a full moon and her body was more filled out than Hitari's (kinda obvious since Hitari is younger). "It has been too long." Kyuubi said in his natual deep voice and Avekai smiled a breath taking

smile. "Yes, It has." She replied in her bell like voice. Kyuubi walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Avekai looked up into the crimson eyes filled with love then nuzzeled her head up against his chest. "I've

missed you, Kyu." "I have as well." Kyuubi lifted her face to face his. To the shock of the world, Kyuubi smiled lovingly down at her before he kissed her. She automatically responded to his kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. When the two broke

for air, the world returned to normal. Hitari dared open her eyes and saw Naruto's blue eyes had dared to open as well. The two sets of eyes widdened comically before they jumped away from each other. "Did we just..." Hitari whispered. "I....I..."

Naruto couldn't get the words out of his mouth. Both of them were beyond comically red. That's when Karin all of the sudden just popped out of no where. "Everyone has been looking for you two!! Where have you been?" Naruto was the first to

answer. "We were here...Talking...She hadn't felt comfortable around all the people at the festival and I came here with her and...We talked about our past and boring stuff like that." He smiled a very believable grin. "Nothing to worry about." Karin

stared at him for a bit longer then turned to Hitari. "Come on. Kasuke is worried sick...Litterally." That snapped Hitari out of it and she followed the dog back to her uncle's house without saying anything to Naruto who just stood there. After a few

minutes he turned and started jumping roof tops to his own appartment. **"**_**What is your problem?" **"__I don't know what you're talking about." **"**__**Bull. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Why are you so dissapointed? We just had some very **_

_**wonderful **__**ki-"**__"I __told you that I have no idea what you're talking about!! Now shut up about it!!"__** "That's what it is. You don't want to admit that you did anything..Well what happend between you and Hitari's body's was something you two **_

_**did. It had **__**about **__**0.1% to do with me and Avekai's feelings. At least us two acknowledge the fact that we are mates." **"__SHUT UP!!!! I...I don't want to hear any more about it..She wouldn't want to even touch me again, so what does it matter if you _

_and Ave-__whatever __are __"mates" or whatever..?"_ Kyyubi just sighed. He knew that eventually Naruto would realize what mattered.

* * *

ok...so..that's it for the first chapter...

and to pronounce avekai = av-ey (like in hey)-kie

any other questions about how to say the names just ask =]

so....loved it?? hated it??

LET ME KNOW!!! pressy the pretty button that says "reveiw" =D


	3. chapter 2

well chappy two!!!

i don't own naruto or sasuke would have a better attitude and kiba would be with me!!!

* * *

The next day Naruto had just joined his team and saw part of the group of new leaf village ninja, but he didn't see Hitari. "_Where is she?"__** "You shouldn't be looking for a person that you don't care about."**_ Naruto growled at Kyuubi. He had been

getting pretty convincing at it. Kyuubi was starting to think that some of his own fox demon blood was mixing with naruto's now. Naruto walked up to Kasuke (who didn't look totally "there"). "Where's Hitari?" Kasuke looked away from him. "She said

she was going to be here a little late...She should be here any minute." Court, who had been standing beside Kasuke, smiled at Naruto. "Well, hi there!! We haven't officially met yet. I'm Court." Naruto half smiled. "Naruto." "Don't even try it Court.

You already have a boyfriend. So back up off Naru." Said blonde turned around to see Hitari. Today he took notice in her outfit and things like that. She was wearing a black shirt with silver dragons circling around the sides then jeans that were cut off

at the knee and had black spray paint covering most of them. Her hair was twisted around and put up in clips and it spiked out every where at the ends (where her hair ended...from the clipie twist thing...) and her bangs covered from about

mid-cheek out of her face. "Nice to see you Naru." "I have a nickname now?" Naruto said confusion obvious on his face. "Yep." She replied smiling. "I give all of my friends nicknames. Anyway..Kani, Kas, Kasas T., Inu..Let's go." Hitari gasped as if

something just happened and she spun around towards Naruto. "Get....Sasuke and Kiba....and.....Who are they?" She asked pointing behind Naruto. He turned and recognized them imediately(sp). "That's Gaara and Kankuro. What about them?"

"Get them too. We're going to go swimming...and Kani 'nd Inukashi need some buddies other than me, Kas, and Kasas." She told him smiling devilishly. Gaara, who had just reached them, looked at Hitari blankly. "I don't swim." Kankuro rolled his

eyes. "What he means is we don't have the stuff to go swimming." Hitari looked at Inukashi who smiled an evil smile. "Who said you need swim trunks? Swim in your boxers." Gaara, of all people, blushed a light pink and Kani raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to be embarassed by a couple of girls seeing you in your boxers are you?" He just shook his head and she grabbed his arm and pulled him along behind her. "Come on guys and gals!! Let's go swim!!" She said happily. Kasuke rolled

her eyes and was about to follow but was attacked by Akamaru. "Well hey there little guy." The little dog barked a couple of times and hid his face with his ears. Kasuke looked confused and turned to Kiba only to see him running past her, already

pulling off his jacket. "Uh...Ok." Hitari laughed at the look on Kasuke's face then looked at Naruto. "Well come on." She put her finger under his chin. "I wanna see you in your boxers, blondie." She laughed at the blush on his face. A few minutes later

the group made it to a small lake near the village and Kasashi had stripped down to her purple bikini that had little "jewel" skulls on the right corner of the bottoms and plain white skulls all over the top of it. "Come on people!! The water feels

great!!" She yelled just as she jumped in. Inukashi and Kani joined her after they took their clothes off and put them a safe distance away. Inukashi definately got Kankuro's attention by running right in his path and asking if he liked her new, dark

red bikini. All he could do was nod and stare at the spot she was in after she ran into the water (tackling Kani). Hitari sighed in shame of the total blutness of her friend. "What happened to the shyness?" She asked Kasuke who had walked up right

then. "What shyness?" She said smiling. _"Obviously her sickness was only for that night, because she looks fine now. Tard."_ Hitari nearly got knocked over by Kiba as he ran past her and cannon balled into the water making the girls in there freak

(they weren't prepaired for that). "Eh, Kiba has the right idea." Hitari turned to the other guys who were just standing there looking bored (and Naruto looking nervous). "Alrighty lads. Strip." She ordered putting her hands on her hips. When they did

nothing Hitari got too impatient. "Kani!!" Like she had teleported over, the brunette was there in a second. "Yes 'em?" Hitari grinned evily. "Strip 'em" "Yay!!" Kani squeeled clapping her hands. That's when the guys got scared. Kani attacked Gaara

first. She practically ripped his shirt over his head and yanked his pants off, amazingly not pulling his boxers off too. "Now get in the friggen water or I'll have Inu drag you." Hitari warned. Gaara did as he was told and the other guys took their own

clothes off. Kasuke laughing the whole time, hardly able to keep from crying. When all the guys that had been standing on the bank were in the water Hitari did a head count. "Red spike, brown spike, black emo, black spike......Where's blondie?" She

sniffed the air and dissapeared from the spot. Kasuke sat near the water on a rock and let her feet hang into the water. Kiba noticed that she wasn't swimming and made his way over to her. "What's up? Why aren't you swimming?" She shrugged.

"I don't really like to swim that much." Kiba laughed and splashed her with the droplets from his hand. "Come on. If you don't get in I might have to give you some assistance." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Like how?" Well, she had asked for it.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the water. She surfaced gasping and spitting water everywhere. "Well that was TOTALLY unnecessary." She said while slapping water at him. He just laughed circling her a few times. "What are you doing?"

She asked spinning around following his movements. "Oh nothing." He said stopping infront of her. "You know...If you didn't like to swim...Then why did you wear a swim suit?" He asked pointing at her. "Uh...." She didn't think of that fact. She looked

down at her white shirt and it showed her black suit vibrently. "You wanted me to do what I did, didn't you?" Blushing she rolled her eyes. "Like I wanted my clothes soaked." He laughed before pulling her closer to him. Brown eyes stared into black.

Kiba started leaning in closer when all of the sudden a boxer clad Naruto fell from the sky!!! ((lol)) making a huge splash, totally soaking everyones clothes, even the ones that had their's far from the lake. Everyone spluttered and looked shocked,

though some of the guys and girls were laughing. "And THAT'S what you get for trying to hide from me!!" Hitari said to Naruto when he finally surfaced. Kasuke looked up to see her best friend standing on a tree branch with her hands on her hips

smiling like she had just saved the world. "Uh...May I ask exactly why you aren't in here with us, Hita?" Hitari looked at her with a blank look on her face. "Umm...No you can't ask." "HEY!! That is not fair!! If I gotta strip, you've gotta strip!!" Naruto

yelled then blushed at his words. Hitari smiled again. "Well if you say so, Naruto." She then pulled off her shirt and pants to reveal her bright neon orange swim suit. "OH MY GOD!! I'm blind!! The glare from your white self blinded me!!" Kasuke joked

covering her eyes. Hitari glared at her. "Hey, you are whiter than me so don't even start." Hitari stretched then looked out at the group with a huge evil smile. "As my friends know and you guys are about to find out...I'm the cannon ball champ." She

said before jumping out over the water then fell and making the biggest splash yet. Kani and Kasashi looked like soking wet puppys as they stared at the silver haired girl who floated to the surface near them giggling. "That was uncalled for, Hita!!"

Kani complained slapping the water and pouting. Hitari raised an eye brow at the brunette. "What are you, five again?" she giggled and motioned towards a wide eyed Gaara. "And I think Gaara needs a hug." "HEY!!" Naruto shouted gaining himself

all the attention. Blushing bright red, he pointed at Sasuke. "I was just gunna say...Sasuke's hair doesn't look like a duck butt anymore." Said boy twitched and started to go to Naruto so he could knock the crap out of him, but Kasashi held him back.

On the other hand, the rest of the group burst out laughing. "Only Naruto would notice that." Kiba said rolling his eyes. "Umm...Hita?" Kasuke mummbled as she looked at her best friend who was steadily turning reder and reder. "Are you ok?"

Gasping for air, Hitari giggled out, "Can't...BREATHE!!!" "Calm yourself, dimwit!!" Inukashi said slapping Hitari's back. "Ok, ok..I think I'm good..." She took a deep breath and turned to Naruto. "I'm glad I wasn't the only one that noticed." "I AM

standing right here and CAN hear you!!" Sasuke growled. "Now Sasu needs to calm himself..." Hitari smiled evily. "Should I get Kasas to kiss you to shut you up?" That worked pretty well, since he was now slightly red and glaring out at a random

spot on the water. "So...I think I'm sick of water for the day." Inukashi sighed before turning to Kankuro. "Want to go hang out somewhere?" He smirked. "Sure. See you guys later!!" He called over his shoulder as he got out along with the crimsette.

Kasashi yawned. "I think they have the right idea..Sasuke lets go before you glare a hole in the water." He 'Hmphed' and followed her out as well. "So.." Kani mummbled. "How're you, Kasu?" "Slightly tired...I miss Karin." "ARGH!! How can you miss a

DOG?!?!" Hitari grumbled as she splashed the water a bit. "Really, Hitari, we've already been through this." Her friend sighed rolling her eyes. "Karin was born the same time as me and we pretty much grew up together. Other than you, she's the only

sister I have." "OOOHHH you sure do know how to get all mushy don't you." Hitari groaned and slid back onto er back, floating in a random direction. Kani giggled at her friends then glanced around for Gaara. "Umm...Anyone know where Panda

went?" Hitari freaked out and flailed around in the water trying to stand up. When she finally found the ability to stand, gasping and spitting out water, she stared at her friend shocked. "You two already have petnames?!" Kani blushed. Kasuke rolled

her eyes and said "Is that him over there?" She pointed to the rock she had been on earlier where there was now someone laying down. "It might be." Kani mumbled and swam over to the person. When she reached the rock, she peered over the

edge and saw Gaara staring up at the trees. She smiled and pulled her self up on the rock. "Being lazy?" Gaara's eyes shot open and he looked over at Kani. "Uh...I guess..." He suddenly started to blush as he lightly tugged on her arm. She laughed

then lay down next to him, shyly taking his hand in her own. Hitari gaped at them her eye twitching. "What's wrong Hita?" Kasuke asked the frozen girl. It took her a few seconds but then suddenly she slapped the water and pouted. (which Naruto

thought was amazingly adorable) "They have pet names AND they are so freaking adorable!!" She glared up at the couple on the rock. "Jerks flaunting their couple-ness." Kiba couldn't help but laugh at her. "Jealous much?" Hitari glared at him. "No,

of course not." "Then it'd be ok for me to do this, then?" Kiba asked before turning to an oblivious Kasuke and kissing her on the lips. The kiss quickly got more passionate and Hitari gasped at the totally non-subtle display of affection. She growled

and splashed violently out of the water. "_What the heck is with all the FREAKING PDA?! All I wanted was to hang out, not turn the thing into a giant date." **"**__**You crack me up kid."**** "**__I don't know why Avekai." "__**You know very well what I'm talking about. **_

_**You **__**wanted Naruto to be all "couple-ish" -isn't that what you always say- with you. The thing that's making you mad is that he isn't."**_ Hitari turned bright red but got angry at Avekai, and lost control of her chakra, which suddenly appeared

and started whipping through the air and swirling around her. This stopped all the PDA as everyone looked at her worried. Kiba started to walk out to check on her but Kasuke stopped him. "Don't, it's way to dangerous for you to get close to her

when she's like this." She may have been able to hold him back but Naruto was further away from her. "Naruto!! I know you heard me, so don't even go over there!!" Kasuke shouted at the blonde. He glanced at her but continued out of the water

over to Hitari who was still standing on the shore, her chakra out of control around her. "Hi-Hitari?" Naruto stuttered wehn he got as close as her could with out getting hit. Hitari spun around and growled at him, her chakra lashing out at him. He

jumped back, trying to avoid the whip like chakra. "Naruto, stop it!! You're going to get hurt!!" Kasuke shouted. This time Kiba had to hold her back. She looked at him confused and shocked, and he just grinned at her. "You don't know how strong

Naruto really is." She tried to say something else when a huge pulse of power shot out from Naruto and Hitari in a circle. Kasuke looked over at the two again and saw Naruto holding off Hitari's chakra whips with some of his own but his chakra was

blood red. "Stop this Hitari!! You're going to hurt someone!!" Naruto shouted before another chakra whip shot out at him.

* * *

SSSSOOOOO that's it for chappy 2....

if you wanna see more then press the pretty button down there that says "review" =D


End file.
